I think I'm falling for you,Ikuto
by rascal angel
Summary: After hearing the news that Ikuto, the heir of Easter group of companies dumped Hoshina Utau….Amu an avid fan of Utau can’t let this thing happened so she confront Ikuto regarding this matter..but what if she fall for Ikuto? AMUTO R
1. summary

**Hi I'm aim-chan just trying on writing a story..this will be my first try so forgive me for some errors…just posting the summary and if some one like it I'm gonna post the first chapter….sigh**

**Disclaimer for all chaps: I never own SC! **

* * *

_Title: is it right to love?_

_Rated: T (just for safety)_

_Pairings: AMUTO_

_Summary:_

_After hearing the news that Ikuto, the heir of Easter group of companies dumped Hoshina Utau….Amu an avid fan of Utau can't let this thing happened so she try several ways on how to make Utau and Ikuto a couple..but what if she fall for Ikuto?..What if her Idol is her real enemy? _

_Preview:_

"_That guy is gonna pay for hurting her"_

"_I think I'm falling for you Ikuto"_

"_Hinamori Amu…what are u doing?!"_

* * *

**Tell me if it's alright if it's bad then it's ok gotta try harder next time**

**A.W.**


	2. YOU!

****

Hi minna-san I'm aim-chan

**Disclaimer: I don't own SC!**

**Warning: extreme OCCness**

**I dedicate this to my beta reader..(she's not here in FF. she can be found in Crunchyroll)...****smilelyheaven**

this chapter is revised last Aug. 7,2008

* * *

**After hearing the news that Ikuto, the heir of Easter companies dumped Hoshina Utau….Amu an avid fan of Utau can't let this happen so she decides to confront Ikuto regarding this matter..but what if she falls for Ikuto?..What if her Idol is her real enemy?  


* * *

**

"Ikuto!! Chotto matte," a girl with Blondie hair,named Hoshina Utau said trying to get the attention of a blue haired guy

"What do you want?" an annoyed Ikuto ask

"I just want to tell you that-" She started

"Faster your wasting my time!" Ikuto said

"I just want to tell you that I love you!!..I really love you!!" Utau said with passion  
**

* * *

**

_Tokyo news_

_Yesterday exactly 9:00 The great singer Hoshina Utau was dumped by the heir of Japan's richest company,Ikuto Tsukoyumi AKA violin prodigy. Our sources say that Hoshina Utau had a crush on Ikuto Tsukoyumi since childhood, but Ikuto only treats her as a sister. Please wait for the next issue for more info_

_i!aimless writer!i!_

**_

* * *

_**

_!i!Amu!i!_

"KYAA"I shout particularly to no one. Who would not? Seeing your idol being embarrassed in front of the whole world?? GRRrr!! I'm so mad at this so called Tsukoyumi who everybody adores soo much...EXCEPT ME!!..

"HUH what's wrong Amu, why did you shout?" my mom asked...who has no idea what am I thinking right now

"Nothing" I reply trying to control myself from showing that I'm angry

"Good!!...OH Amu move faster so that you will not be late for class" she said that make me conscious on what's happening

"Oh no, I don't want to be late" I said while I hastily run towards our school, Seiyo Academy. I will surely kill that Tsukoyumi because 1) he dumped Utau-sama in front of the whole world 2) I'm now late!! For the first time in my life...my chance to see Tadase-kun will shorten.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Seiyo academy_**

I finally arrive at our classroom. But when I'm going to say my excuse sensei suddenly spoke

"Minna-san this is your new classmate-" our teacher said in a calm voice until I interrupt him

"You!!" I shout pointing at the new student who is no other than...

"Ikuto Tsukoyumi" I complete my sentence filled with anger

"What do you want!!" he asked me with an annoyed yet cool expression

"Your the one that made Utau-sama embarrassed in front of the whole world!!" I answer back releasing my anger towards him until I hear my classmates laugh.

"What's wrong?? Why did you stop?" he ask. When hearing this, I could no longer control my anger

SLAP!!

"Huh" my classmates stop laughing and tried to help that bastard stand up. I don't know what happened after that because after I released my anger I instantly go home._**

* * *

**_

**_Amu's room_**

"Why is it happening -sob- to me I'm now embarrassed -sob- in front of the whole -sob- school just because -sob- of that bastard, I don't know -sob- how I will face everybody -sob- tomorrow.They know me as a girl who never cries, -sob- a girl with no weakness -sob- but now -sob- what?!"  
A girl with pink hair sobbed her heart out in a corner of her huge room.

"Onee-chan why are you crying?" Ami questioned

"Huh? Why did you enter my room? I did not permit you!" embarrassed Amu shouted

"Because I hear you crying, and I know that you need a someone to be with you" Ami quickly replied in a meek voice.

After Ami's sincere explanation to her sister , Amu's face form a bright smile.

"Ami...thank you"Amu said as she hug her sister tightly

'maybe I should not give up at all, I will make Ikuto go to hell for me and Utau-sama's sake'

**

* * *

**

at last I revised this chapter. I may update after our exams


End file.
